Such a hinge connection has been known from DE 39,02,924. A step bearing of a first vehicle part extends from the top into the free space of a closed roller ring and is fixed at the inner ring of the roller ring. The outer ring of the roller ring is mounted pivotably around the transverse axis of the vehicle in two oppositely arranged bearings, which are arranged at the end of two connecting arms and enclose the roller ring in a fork-like manner. Low vehicle floor levels can be obtained due to this integration of the support in the free space of the roller ring, and a sufficient distance can also be maintained between the underside of the sealing bellows and the level of the rail.
The above-described hinge connection uses a relatively large rolling bearing as the roller ring, and the roller bodies are subject--in the open and closed designs alike--to considerable wear, especially when higher torques must be absorbed, due to the unavoidable deformations of the guide paths. Shocks and structure-borne sound can be transmitted to the rolling bearing without damping.
Furthermore, the greatest possible horizontal buckling angle between the vehicle parts is limited more extensively by the broad base of the connecting arms projecting beyond the vehicle parts than in the case of a smaller base.